


A Kickass Halloween Festival

by lily_ddark



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Coworkers - Freeform, Halloween, Happy Halloween, M/M, Oneshot, Vampire Simon, baz in makeup, kickass, shep is choatic, time isn’t real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_ddark/pseuds/lily_ddark
Summary: Baz, Simon, Penny, Shepard, Agatha, and more are all coworkers at a annual autumn festival. Tonight is their last day before going out to college, and Simon is determined to ask out Baz after four years of pining.I made this because time isn’t real anymore and Pumpkinheads lives in my head rent free.
Relationships: Dev & Niall & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Dev/Niall (Simon Snow), Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	A Kickass Halloween Festival

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly loved writing this and i think i’m going to make more coworker oneshots at all different types of jobs because writing them being dumb and choatic together is ‘kickass’.
> 
> ——————
> 
> instagram: @mammillariainflames

“How do I look,” I ask Shepard and Penny while slowly spinning in a circle.

Penny tilts her head from behind the counter of the kettle corn stand, “Um, you look...” “Fucking hot,” Shepard finishes.

“Sure,” Penny sighs, going back to fixing the display she’s setting up.

She’s got clown makeup on and a pretty purple dress that matches her hair. Shepard is dressed like Bob Ross, which is fitting because he always has paint stains on his hands from his numerous art projects.

“So,” Shepard hops onto the counter which gets him an annoyed look from Penny, “Why are you dressed up as a vampire anyways?”

“To annoy Baz obviously,” I grin, showing off my fake fangs.

Shepard grins and wiggles his eyebrows, “Ooooh Baz huh?”

I feel my cheeks heat up, “Shut up, Shep.”

Penny pops her head up from behind her display of pumpkins and tiny ghosts, “Wait, how would he even see you? Doesn’t he work in the projecter room?”

“Ah, I figured that one out,” I say, wagging my finger and smiling, “I’m going to switch jobs with Gareth.”

“And what does Ebb think of that?,” asks Penny.

I shurg, “Ummm, she doesn’t need to know, does she?”

She sighs but the sides of her lip are turning up, “Okay, whatever.”

“Wait,” Shepard cuts in, “Are you _finally_ going to ask him out?”

“Uhhhh,” I shrink into the collars of my cape and shurg, “Dunno.”

“You better,” Penny says, scowling at me, “I’m tired of hearing you pine over him and I bet it’ll be worse if you don’t make your move _today_.”

Shepard nods, “She’s right. It’s our last night and what if you guys don’t see eachother anymore after tonight?”

I let out a groan as I fall into Shep’s chest, “I don’t want to! Scary! Cute boy scary!”

He pats my back and laughs, “We know Simon, we know. But we believe in you.”

“Mhhhh,” I grumble aganist him, “I want to but what if he’s not in to me?”

“Why wouldn’t he be man?”

“Because! He’s _Baz_ , and he’s just so- Agh!”

“Mkay.”

“I just-“

“Jesus!,” Penny yells, making me jump away from Shepard, “Stop it! I’m kicking you out so you can go make out with your future boyfriend!”

“Wait but-“

“Go!,” she says as she moves from behind the counter to shoo me away, “I swear to god if you don’t leave I’m going to end you!”

“Ah,” I move back, “Okay! Okay!”

I jog over to the area behind the big screen where the movie is shown, hoping that Baz will be there.

Agatha, Baz, Shepard, and I have been working at this autumn fair since freshman. And I’ve had a crush on Baz since then.

We worked at the pumpkin bowling game that’s set up next to the pony go-around the first year. I realized I liked him the first time I made him laugh. We usually got stationed at jobs near each other or with one another , but this year Nico (our other manager) assigned the jobs, and he doesn’t care who we want to be near to.

Anyways, it’s a nice little fair that goes from the begining of November to Halloween. The set up is a bunch of haystacks that are seats infront of the screen. The snack shops surround the seats and there’s also face painting, a small pony riding section, games, and a cornfield maze behind the screen.

The movies play all day while vistors do whatever they please. This year, Agatha, Gareth, Rhys and Baz have been working in the movie section while Penny, Shepard and I have been working at the kettle corn stand. Ebb is our main manager and she’s usually over by the pony section (she loves animals).

I get behind the screen and see Agatha dressed as Cher from Clueless. “Hey Simon,” she smiles. I smile back and wave, “Hey, is Baz here?”

“Um, no,” she says, moving a speaker, “He’s over in the projector room.”

“Oooooh,” I exclaim, “Right, right,” I start walking backwards and I shoot finger guns at her, “Thanks Aggie!”

She shoots me a worried smile and a thumbs up before yelling at a superman dressed Rhys to stay away from the cords.

I jog over to the projecter room and I bump into Gareth leaving, “Oh, hey man!”

“Hey Gareth,” I grin, “Is he in there?

“Who? Basil? He’s in there,” Gareth nods, his hippie headband sliding off his head as he moves down the steps.

“Alright thanks!,” I shout, waving at him before entering the room.

It’s dark inside and the only light is coming from the projector, which is lighting up that handsome bastard I was looking for.

And he looks _dashing_ right now. He’s wearing dragon wings, a tail, horns, a button up with demons on it, _and_ makeup. He’s still a bastard though because he’s made fun of my obsession with dragons for years. Jokes on him though because I _am_ obsessed with them, especially now...

“Snow,” he says, giving me a curt nod without looking at me, “What are you doing here?”

“Um,” I shuffle my feet, “I switched jobs with Gareth but I can leave...”

“No,” he rushes, which makes me smile, “I’m just amazed you even got Gareth to change jobs. He loves doing this.”

I move beside him to look at what he’s doing (I don’t understand any of it. Oh well), “Yeah, I had to give him all my pie place coupons.”

“Gareth does love pie.”

“He _really_ does.”

“Almost as much as those hideous belt buckles he has.”

“I think they’re kind of cool.”

“Of course you do.”

He’s smiling now and I feel like I’m floating. Everytime I get him to smile even a little bit I feel like I’ve made the Sun shine.

I bump my shoulder into his and his smile only grows wider...I have _butterflies._

“So, uh, are you down to just ditch and have a kickass last day?”

Baz finally looks up at me and raises an eyebrow, “Did you just say ‘kickass’?”

I feel my cheeks heat up, “Yes and my offer still stands.”

“Okay fine, Wellbelove can cover for me,” he says moving away from the projecter, “Let’s do this.”

_________________

Baz and I are standing in line at the corn stand and I can’t stop staring at him.

He flints his eyes down at me, “Do I have something on my face?”

“Uh,” I shake my head, “I just- um- you’re makeup looks uh.... _kickass_.”

Baz laughs and I swear to _god_ it’s still the best noise I’ve ever heard in my fucking life.

He shakes his head as his laughter dies out, “Thank you, I guess.”

“Yeah uh, did you do it yourself?”

“No, Wellbelove did it.”

“Wow. She’s pretty good.”

“She is.”

He looks me up and down as I squirm aganist the railing for the line, “I like your costume, Snow.”

I smile at him, “I look great huh? A better vampire than you.”

He cocks an eyebrow, “You could be a bit more paler and moodier but sure.”

“Oh piss off,” I say sticking out my tongue, “I was going to say you make a great dragon but _never_ mind.”

His cheeks turn a light shade of pink and I look at him with a cocky grin, “But I’ll say it anyways, you make a _really_ good dragon.”

He smiles down at me (height difference), “That means a lot coming from a dragon expert.”

“You-“

“Hey! Get your fucking corn and stop flirting!”

We both whip around and we realize we’ve been holding up the line. We rush to the front where Dev yelled at us from and Baz glares at him.

Dev and Niall have been running the corn on the cob stand this year and today they’re both wearing onesies (Dev is tigger and Niall is piglet), (both from winnie the pooh).

“So what can I get you guys? And even though it’s free for you guys that doesn’t mean you can order a lot, well you can but you shouldn’t, not that you’re fat or anything-“

Niall pops his head out from thr cooking station, “He’s trying to say that we don’t want to do that much work.”

“Yeah,” Dev nods, “Anyways what do you loverbirds want?”

I turn red but Baz just rolls his eyes, “I’ll just get corn in a cup.”

“Simon?”

“Yeah uh, I’ll get the same thing.”

“Okay,” he turns around, “Niall! Two corn cups!”

After a bit he hands them to us and Baz has a quick whisper-conversation with Dev before we start walking, “Where are we going now Snow?”

“Uh,” I look around and my eyes land on the crafting tables, “Ah,” I turn to him and his eyes shine, “Let’s make some scarecrows.”

_________________

“Stop hogging all the black asshloe.”

“I will once you stop cussing infront of _children_.”

“They’d have to learn eventually right?”

“Baz!”

He laughs and grabs the gold felt paper from beside me. He starts cutting up strips and curling them up to put on the head. (We’re making our little scarecrows look like each other).

“Hey,” I peer over his scarecrow, “I don’t smile _that_ much do I?”

“Really?,” he raises an eyebrow at me, “You think you don’t smile ‘ _that_ ’ much?”

I frown at him, “Whatever. You should know that you pout a lot.”

“I disagree with that entirely.”

“It’s still true.”

He laughs and lightly kicks me under the table. I yelp and throw a piece of straw at him.

“Why’d you pick this activity anyways,” he asks, drawing little fangs onto the mini scarecrow.

“It’s fun right? And I think a little mini you would be cute.”

“Like...a child?”

“Yes,” I say lifting up my creation, “This Basilton Jr, and he is now my son.”

Baz peers at my scarecrow and cocks an eyebrow, “Why are my eyelashes so long?”

“Because they’re long in real life. Duh,” I hug the scarecrow, “Dont be stupid.”

He rolls his eyes and props up the mini me, “Tada.”

“That wasn’t very enthusiastic, Bazzy,” I say, holding up the cape of the scarecrow. It has a lot of tiny curls, little polka dot moles, and rosy cheeks.

“What’s his name?,” I ask, leaning foward.

He plops then scarecrow down on the table, “Snow-the-dumbass Jr.”

I gasp, “Thats so mean! He’s my child now gimme!” I reach for it but he slaps my hand away, “Go away Snow, I’ve already grown attached.”

“Really?,” I smile, “That’s so sweet Bazzy bear.”

He flushes, “Don’t call me that asshole.”

I laugh and hop off my chair, grabbing his arm in the process, “C’mon let’s go to the maze.”

“Jesus Snow,” he groans as I drag him to the maze fields, “You’re lucky you’re charming.”

_________________

“Fuck,” I mutter under my breath, quickly turning around, “Why don’t we just go play games? Um, I can win you a vampire dressed teddy bear!”

He raises an eyebrow, “What? No. I want to do the maze Snow, why are you-“

He’s seen him...Baz has seen Lamb.

“I thought he wasn’t working today,” grumbles Baz. His nostrils are flaring and he looks like he’s going to murder him. He actually might...

I place my hands on his chest and push him back, “Okay look, we can just do something else yeah? He’s an ass and we don’t need to see him right now-“

“Hey! What are you guys doing!”

“Shit,” I sigh, turning to Nico who’s stomping over to us right now, “Aren’t both of ya supposed to be working?!“

I grab Baz’s hand and we run.

We shove past the crowd and I mumble a bunch of apologies. I squeeze Baz’s hand once we’re at the front and facing that bastard Lamb.

Baz dated Lamb on and off all sophomore year. Lamb put through Baz through hell that year. I don’t know what he did, but I’m guessing it was bad, because he would come to work extremely withdrawn on some days, and after the breakup he didn’t talk to anyone for days.

Lamb is standing at the gate and he’s frowning at our joint hands, “Do you guys have tickets?”

“Don’t need ‘em,” I say, pushing past him.

He wrinkles his nose, “Are you even supposed to be here-“

The gate busts open and I’m pulling Baz with me again, “Adiós!”

Lamb is yelling at us to come back but since he can’t leave his post I think we’re in the clear (plus Nico can’t catch us either, he has a bad leg).

Baz and I have been running for awhile when he slows down to walking speed, (sadly) letting go of my hand in the process.

“Snow,” he says, raising an eyebrow, “Where are we?”

“Um,” I look around and we are in fact _very_ lost, “No idea.”

“Jesus, I thought you knew your way around the maze!”

“I do!”

“Then find out way out Edward Cullen.”

“Edward Cullen? I am _not_ an Edward Cullen. _You’re_ the Edward Cullen, and I’m just a poor clueless Bella being seduced by a sparkling vampire.”

“.... _What_?”

“What?”

“Vampires don’t sparkle?”

“They _do_ , man.”

“Did you just call me _man_ after practically saying I’m seducing you?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re insane Snow.”

“I prefer the term ‘charming’, thanks- oh wait you _did_ call me charming.”

He cocks an eyebrow, “Touché.”

We walk into a dead end and I sigh, “Should we just take a break?”

“We barely started walking.”

“And?,” I plop down and pull out a candy bar.

He sighs and sits down with, close enough so that our knees touch. I’m getting fucking _butterflies_ again.

“Fine,” he shrugs (he probably picked that up from me), “But you have to share that,” he points at my Aerobar.

“Okay,” I smile, breaking it in half and giving him the bigger piece, “Here.”

We eat our choclate in silence and I shift near him, “Hey um, what exactly happened with Lamb that made you hate him so much?”

He goes still and I feel panic rising in me, “Oh crap, um I’m sorry that’s over stepping-“

“Shut up Snow it’s fine,” he scowls at me, relaxing.

“Sorry it’s just you’ve never told me-“

“Say sorry one more time and watch what happens.”

“S- Okay.”

He gives me a tiny grin before he goes serious again, “He uh, well he would cheat on my constantly for starters...”

“Jesus.”

“Mhmh, and I would break up with him but he would always convince me to come back,” he looks away, “Eventually he told me he was bored of me and it just ended.”

I place a hand on his knee, “He’s a dick.”

He lets out a sour laugh, “He really is.”

“Um, why didn’t you tell me before?”

He leans closer to me, letting out shoulders bump, “I always thought it was my fault, that if I wasn’t so ‘boring’ he wouldn’t have cheated.”

“Oh Baz,” I grab his hand, “You’re so _not_ boring. Really, you’re so fucking smart and tough and funny and, and- and- and- _Jesus_ you’re just fucking amazing.”

Baz is blushing pretty hard now and he’s even smiling, “Thanks Snow. You’re pretty ‘fucking amazing’ too.”

“That’s like, the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“I think I’ve said nicer stuff then that.”

“No, all you do is smile occasionally.”

“I smile _all_ the time. I’m _so_ cheery.”

“And that! You’re always sarcastic!”

“You’re very observant , Snow.”

“Yeah,” I cross my arms and lean foward, “By the way, another question I’ve never asked; Why do you call me ‘Snow’?”

His eyes flint away from me, “I don’t know.”

“What?! How do you not know?” I plant my hands down on his knees and he blushes.

“Maybe I don’t want to tell you,” his hair brushes my ear, “Maybe it’s too embarrassing.”

“How could _you_ ever be embarrassed? You’re so confident,” I look into his eyes and our noses bump.

He raises an eyebrow, “I take it back, you’re not observant.”

I scoff at him, “Yes I am!”

“Then if you were, you’d realize I’m really not that confident, Snow.”

“Really?,” I feel his breath on my cheeks, “Beacuse I see someone so fucking cool and collected that nothing phases them.”

“I’m not that person,” he whispers.

“That’s what _I_ see,” my eyelashes are fluttering.

“Simon,” he says softly, looking down at my lips, “I-“

“Ahhhh!”

We jump apart as a couple of kids run past us screaming their heads off.

“Oh um,” I fumble and get up, “We should uh, find a way out.”

“Yeah,” he says standing up, “We should.”

“Okay,” I peak my head around the corn stocks, “We can just follow this kids right?”

He looks around, “Wait do you hear that?,” he walks over to a different wall of stocks and leans into them.

I follow him and tilt my head to hear, “It’s the Corpse Bride!,” I exclaim, smiling at Baz, “I can hear it!”

He grins back, “If only we could find a path to get there.”

“Crap,” I groan moving away from the corn, “I forgot about that.”

Baz quickly scans the area around us and then proceeds to start walk _through_ the stocks of corn.

“Baz!,” I gasp, following him anyways, “You’re ruining the maze!”

He fumbles through the plants, “Today’s the last day anyways.”

“You’re so _evil_.”

“You said I was amazing!”

“Amazingly evil!”

“Is that even a thing?”

“Um, yes?”

I hear people talking and the movie is getting loud when we finally get back to the screen.

“Yay!,” I cheer hugging him from the back around his shoulders, “Baz you’re fucking brilliant!”

“I know I am,” he smirks, moving foward as I let him go.

“You’re so smug,” I say, poking his side as we walk infront of the snack shops.

“You’re so-“

“Basilton! Basilton!,” Agatha is running towards us while holding onto her hat.

When she gets infront of us she’s panting, “Where the _fuck_ have you been?”

“We went to the corn maze,” he says nonchalantly.

She grabs the collar of his shirt and he leans away, “You skipped work to frolic around with your-“

Baz turns pink and hisses, “Wellbelove!”

“Shut up! I don’t know where anything is and Rhys can’t even get into the projecter room because of his wheelchair and Nico has been chasing his fucking tail looking for you-“

“Okay,” he sighs, grabbing her hands and holding them (Which makes me itchy), “Just take a deep breath and let me handle it okay?”

She narrows her eyes, “You have to take the rest of this shift.”

“Agatha-“

“Nope,” she snatches her hands away from him and starts walking towards the kettle corn shop (we follow her), “You ditched and that’s on you.”

Baz sighs and looks at me, “I’m sorry Snow...”

“It’s okay really,” I wave my hands, “I’ll meet up with you after yeah?”

“Yeah,” he starts jogging to the projecter room, “Bye.”

I smile, “Bye.”

When he’s gone I pout and turn around to see Penny and Shep watching me from their counter.

I drag my feet to them and open the gate as I hang my head, “He’s gone!”

Shepard pats my back as he takes me inside their little break room, “I know.”

“And I didn’t even get to ask him out!”

“You didn’t?”

“No! I’m so...,” I fall onto the bench and lay down, “Pathetic!”

Shepard sits by my head, “No you’re not, he seemed so enchanted by you! Really!”

“Stop lying to make me feel better.”

“I’m really not Si,” he pats my head, “He looked so upset when Agatha made him leave.”

“Okay,” I sigh, “I just wish I had the guts to make out with him.”

Shepard laughs at that, “Hopefully you do in two hours.”

_________________

**30 minutes later**

“Simon,” Penny frowns, “If you don’t get off of the counter this second I’m going to shove these tongs down your throat-“

“Okay, lets calm down-“

“Shut up Shepard.”

“Don’t be mean to Shep!”

“You don’t have the right to speak if you’re sitting up there!”

“Are you sure? He’s sitting up higher than us, it’s like he’s a monarch-“

“What are we _british_?”

“Pen, why do you hate the brits?”

“I don’t hate them-“

“Penny hates the brits!”

“Simon, shut up!”

“Stop being mean to Simon!”

“Shut up Shepard!”

“Stop being mean to Shep-“

“I have access to two tongs and I have two hands!”

“Nooo!”

“Hey Penelope, where’s the oil-“

“Gareth, give me your tongs.”

“Why-“

“NO!”

“PENNY PLEASE!”

“AHHHH-“

_________________

**30 minutes after that**

“Shep,” I say, staring at the ceiling and laying on the bench again (this time on my back), “Why haven’t I asked out Baz yet?”

“Because,” he replies from the corner of the room where the kettle corn bags are, “You over think it.”

“I do not!”

“Uh yeah you do dude. You think he’ll say no when really, he just wants to bump butts with you.”

“ _Bump butts_?”

“I don’t know.”

“Ugh,” I reach out a hand, “Hit me with a bag of kettle corn.”

He throws a small one over, “You shouldn’t be afraid to ask him out anyways, you’re like super brave right? Plus, even if Baz _is_ drop dead gorgeous, doesn’t mean you should freak out about it.”

I stop eating, “You think Baz is ‘drop dead gorgeous’?”

“Uh, _yeah_ ,” he nods, “Guy’s pretty hot.”

I resume my chewing, “I can’t even get mad at you because you’re right.”

“I only speak facts my man.”

_________________

**30 minutes after _that_**

“Bro, Gareth, the love of my life, please, I’m begging you, just give the tongs to _me_ ,” Shepard says calmly, stretching out his arms.

“Uhhhh,” Gareth is standing in the middle of the room holding the tongs up aganist his chest.

“Hey!,” Penny clicks her own tongs, “I can like, fucking get you fired ‘mAn’. You still have to work here for another _year_.”

“Ummm.”

“C’mon Garethhhhh, we’re best bros! Lovers even!”

“What?”

“Gareth. Look at me. Yes. Right in the eyes. I can ruin your life.”

“She’s bluffing!”

“Ah umm.”

“Gareth! C’mon now!”

“Listen to _me_. Gareth, be smart.”

“Ahahhaha uhhh.”

“Gareth,” I say from my bench, “Don’t pay them any attention, and join me in drowning your sorrows in kettle corn.”

“No!,” they both scream.

“Yes. Gareth come over here.”

“Um.”

“Gareth! Don’t fall for that trap of his! He’ll give them to Shepard and you can kiss this job goodbye!”

“Penelope, my du-“

“Don’t you dare call me your ‘dude’, Shep.”

“Then don’t make Gareth give you the tongs.”

“Gareth just come to the bench-”

“No! Dude just give them to me-“

“Do you want to lose your job-“

“Uh-“

_________________

**The last ‘30 minutes after that’**

“How’d did Gareth end up getting both of the tongs?,” I ask.

“Penny and I made an agreement,” Shepard says, shaking his head sadly, “And now Gareth holds all the power. Big mistake.”

“Gareth is too nice to ever abuse his power,” Penny smiles, popping her head in.

“I strongly disagree,” Shepard smiles back, wagging a finger.

“Okay,” I say getting up, “While it is _so_ fun watching you guys flirt, I have to go make out with a _really_ hot dragon.”

Shepard pats my back, “Good luck buddy.”

“Thanks.”

_________________

I’m rushing to the projector room again, but this time in the dark, which doesn’t match well with my clumsiness.

For example; I’m stumbling up the stairs to the projecter room right now when the door busts open and I go flying down the steps.

“Snow!”

“Fuck,” I groan, rolling onto my front.

Baz is kneeling infront of me and he looks extremely concerned (and still really hot), “Jesus Christ Snow, I’m so sorry-“

“Shut up,” I sit up and face him, “Closing time is in like, five minutes and we didn’t even really get to do anything and-“

“Snow,” he places a hand on my own, “It’s okay, really-“

“Shut the fuck up Baz, I’m finally getting words out so let me do what I need to do.”

“Alright then.”

“Right so um,” I look straight into his eyes and they’re still stunning pools of grey, “I wanted to spend the whole day with you because um,” I take a deep breath, “Because I’ve been working up the guts to just _ask_ you out, which is so sad because I’ve had four _years_ and I waited for out _last_ day of work-“

“Snow-“

“And I don’t even know if you’re into me which might make this weird-“

“Snow-“

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable but it’s not like we’ll see each other-“

“Snow-“

“Which makes this even worse-“

“Simon!”

I stop talking and Baz grabs my hand and squeezes it, “You’re not making me uncomfortable, because I.....like you too, and today doesn’t have to be the last time we’ll see each other.”

“Also,” he continues and starts to look annoyed, “We litreally almost kissed in the corn maze and you’re concerned I’m not into you?”

“I didn’t want to assume!”

“You’re stupid, Snow.”

“Eh,” I shurg leaning in, “But you like it.”

“I do,” he laughs, his eyes glancing down at my lips, “I really do.”

I’m _so_ close to kissing him, just _so_ close when...he kisses _me_.

This is explosive, kissing him is so electric and dangerous. It’s too many feelings for me to even register...this is _kickass_.

He pulls away, catching his breath and his eyes are wide, “Wow.”

I laugh, “Yeah, that was...”

“...Yes it was.”

He smiles at me and I feel my heart flutter, “So does this mean I can ask you out now?”

Baz raises an eyebrow and I feel my heart sink but then he grins, “Really Snow? I just made out with you and you’re asking me if I want you to ask me out?”

“Uh,” I cross my arms, “Answer the question Basilton.”

“Yes, Snow,” he says rolling his eyes, “I want you to ask me out.”

I fall foward and rest my arms on either side of him, “Tyrannous Basilton Grimm Pitch, will you go out with me and by my terrible boyfriend?”

He smirks, “Yes, yes I will.”

I’m about to kiss him again when we both hear someone groan in disgust.

We wip around and Agatha is standing behind us with her arms crossed, “It’s about time guys! Really! Four years of having to listen to both of you guys yearn,” she shakes her head, “But ya had to do it on company time huh?”

Baz snorts, unfazed, “You sound like Bunce.”

“Oh shut up,” she says, “Just lock up first and _then_ you can make out,” she walks away, yelling at Gareth to stop running around with tongs in his hands.

“Why does Gareth-“

“Don’t ask.”

“Okay.”


End file.
